An Unexpected Revelation
by Writin'Redhead
Summary: CH1 Albus and Scorpius had only wanted to ask their transfigurations teacher about their homework. It was no big deal, really. Or so they thought. Turns out their professor was busy with other things at the moment… As was Albus' brother. - CH2 The prequel how James and Teddy ended up together. - Just a heads up: This is Slash :)
1. An Unexpected Revelation

**Hi, this is my first HP fic and it's BL or slash, just so you have been warned :)**

 **The Cursed Child mentioned Albus disliking being called "Al" and I thought James would so take advantage of this ^^**

 **What's left to say, three days of writing and that's the best I could come up with... Oh, well, here goes anyways.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

An Unexpected Revelation

"This isn't going to work, Albus."

On the large staircase leading to the transfigurations classroom, Scorpius Malfoy was struggling to keep up with the black-haired boy in front of him. He took two steps at a time whilst still trying to reason with the determined fifteen-year-old.

"Just because you're practically related doesn't mean he'll give us an extension for the essay. He wouldn't be a good professor if he did."

"Do you always have to see things so negative, Scor?"

Although he knew his friend couldn't see him, Albus Potter rolled his eyes. He stopped his walk, as the staircase suddenly decided it was time to change its destination, and waited until Scorpius caught up.

"Asking won't hurt anyone. Even if we still have to finish by tomorrow, Teddy could at least give us some hints if it's shit what we wrote or not."

The slender blond wheezed when he finally stood next to Albus. He knew Albus was just as bad as him as far as sports were concerned but how come his stamina was way better?! After he'd caught his breath he lifted his hands off his knees, waving, as if to gesticulate his argument.

"But he's a _teacher_! He can't do that," Scorpius said, trying to make Albus understand. Then a new thought suddenly crossed his mind. "Oh Merlin, what if he gets mad at us?! We already lost points for you smuggling itching powder in James' Quidditch robes!"

He quickly did the maths in his head to figure out this month's balance. Considering their usual points from potions classes, Scorpius' useful interest in history books (much to Professor Flitwick's delight) and the unexpected fifteen points Albus had gotten for differing two very similar roots in herbology (pure luck actually) they had only _just_ made up for all the points their prank had cost Slytherin.

"If we get taken anymore right now-"

The staircase was pointing in the right direction again, but Albus still stood, interrupting his best friend by shaking his shoulders. Scorpius had always been prone to overreact.

"Relax, Scor, you're panicking because of noting. This is Teddy," he told him as if this were the most obvious thing ever. "You've known Teddy for ages and he's only been our teacher for two years! He sits next to you at breakfast when you visit. No way we could get _him_ mad. He'd only get mad if you dumped his precious tea cup over his head - and I'm not even sure that'd work." Albus looked directly into Scorpius' eyes as he spoke. "Just Teddy. No super strict, evil professor."

"If you say so..."

Finally, Scorpius looked at least partly convinced. He was going to trust Albus on this. A hint of suspicion was still apparent in his gaze, but that was good enough for Albus.

"Yes, I do."

The black-haired boy let go of him and resumed his stride to the classroom.

"Besides, James, that prick, bloody well deserved having to scratch his butt in front of the whole school," Albus grumbled as he walked. "He hexed my bag to play that stupid Muggle song every time I opened it, remember? _You can call me Al_ ," he grimaced, "What kind of title is that?!"

To Albus surprise, Scorpius just shrugged.

"… I kind of liked it, to be honest. The music was pretty good."

"People called you Betty for a week! A week, Scor! A -... ah, whatever," Albus sighed. How could Scorpius accept so easily that James had made them the laughing stock for as long as eventually even the teachers got sick of listening to eighties songs whenever Albus Potter was in their class.

There were times, he thought, his best friend was a too good natured person for his own good. But... Albus knew, it was better to have someone to be his conscience. There was a reason they were best friends. Scorpius prevented Albus from doing all too stupid things (mostly) and Albus provided the push in the right direction whenever Scorpius' caution made him worry too much. They just made the perfect fit.

"Let's go ask," he said.

This time Scorpius nodded.

»««»»««»»««»»«»««»»««»»««»»«

Because classes had already ended for the day, the corridor as well as the transfigurations classroom on the third floor were devoid of any students. Most were either in their respective common rooms or tried to resist the increasing cold and lingered outside, watching the annual event of the Whomping Willow flicking off squirrels that dared to hide their winter acorns at the moody tree's roots.

The two fifth years now stood in front of the old wooden door. Scorpius knocked twice.

"Hello, Professor Lupin? Are you in?" He knocked again when he didn't get an answer. "Professor?"

Albus, on the other hand, opened the door and called, "Teddy, you there?" before stepping inside.

"Can't you at least _try_ to act like he's our teacher at school?" Scorpius chided. If they were going to ask for a favour, they could at least do so politely.

"Hey, I call him Professor Lupin when we're in class, that should be enough. It just feels weird otherwise. I mean, I've known him all my life, I know everything about Teddy," Albus defended himself. "Well, maybe not why he gets along so great with James, but, nobody's perfect, " he added.

They looked around the empty classroom.

Strangely, the room somehow seemed a lot more interesting now than while being in class.

"Oh, looks like he's s here somewhere." Scorpius pointed at a red and golden scarf thrown across the desk. "There's his scarf - Professor?"

"Teddy was in Hufflepuff, remember? Some Griffindor just forgot theirs. And is probably freezing right now because there's a matching cloak."

Albus held up a dark cloak with the Griffindor emblem on it which he'd found on a chair and gave the fabric a disappointed look.

"Maybe he's not in, after all. I guess we'll have to check again after supper."

"Or we could just get our books and try to finish on time..." Scorpius muttered.

Albus pretended not to have heard him. Grudgingly he turned to the door, heading for the Great Hall. Just before he was about to leave, Scorpius grabbed his arm.

"Wait a second, Albus, I think I just heard something, you too?"

Right then, a second, rustling noise was audible. It wasn't very loud, but loud enough to catch both their attention.

"Yeah, I did. It's coming from the office." Like a switch being flipped, Albus' green eyes started to sparkle. His curiosity was piqued. "Maybe Teddy keeps some cool creatures in there for class. Let's take a peek."

Scorpius didn't seem convinced. "Why would he do that, Lupin is not our DADA teacher. And if he needed any creatures for transfigurations, Hagrid would take care of them," he pointed out.

Another sound interrupted them. This time like a large stash of parchment that had been thrown on the floor. It was all the encouragement Albus needed.

"He so has something in there!"

"But... what if it's dangerous?" Whatever Professor Lupin kept or did behind a closed door, Scorpius was sure there was a _reason_ for it to be closed.

"You're such a worrywart. Come on, a single peek won't do us any harm." The black-haired Slytherin grinned encouragingly at his friend.

"Albus... " Scorpius nervously tugged at a blond strand of hair that had fallen into his vision.

Somehow he had a bad feeling about this. This was Hogwarts, you could never be sure what awaited you around the next corner.

Still, he followed Albus as his friend approached the door. He pressed down the handle.

»««»»««»»««»»«»««»»««»»««»»«

"What the-" Albus stopped mid-sentence.

His curiosity getting the better of him, Scorpius looked over his friend's shoulder. He now understood what had rendered the usually quick-witted boy speechless.

"… oh my god. A-Albus! Merlin's underpants, do you see that?!"

The blond couldn't believe his eyes. He had expected something, well, _unexpected_ , but this was just...

"Oh my god," he repeated once again. He tried to get Albus' attention, maybe he could tell him they'd just been victim to a very effective delusion charm.

"Stop hitting my arm, Scor. I can see just fine... Though I wish I couldn't."

In the middle of the small room were two people. Next to the old desk, in his office chair, sat Teddy Lupin. And, with his back to the door, James Potter was straddling Teddy's lap. He had his arms wrapped tightly around the other's neck, hands tangled in the blueish hair, while he pressed his lips firmly against Teddy's. James smirked into the kiss when he rolled his hips and caused Teddy to take in a sharp breath. The seventeen-year-old Griffindor knew exactly what he was doing. He obviously enjoyed having the upper hand over his childhood friend. Though the latter wasn't exactly innocent in his actions. Having his hands sprawled over James' arse, he was just too happy to reciprocate James' affection. In fact, both seemed to thoroughly enjoy inspecting each other's tonsils.

Meanwhile, slowly getting over their initial surprise, Albus was struggling to keep a straight face and Scorpius cleared his throat. Just in case Albus' brother and Professor Lupin _might_ not have heard them yet.

Teddy was the first to notice. With a jerk he pulled away from James' embrace and looked up at the door. A fraction of a second later, he froze. A look of utter horror on his face as it became clear to him they'd just been caught. By Albus and Scorpius, family and students.

Well, shit.

James on the other hand, didn't immediately realize what was going on. He was too busy trying to get Teddy to continue, trailing kisses along Teddy's jaw, all the way to his neck.

"… James... Jamie, stop... look." Only Teddy's shaky voice managed to make him pause. The tall seeker turned to spot his kid brother alongside his Slytherin companion gawking at him. The surprised look on his face faded, only to be replaced by a very annoyed glare, directed at his brother.

"Al?! What the fuck are _you_ doing here?!"

Albus merely gave him a lopsided grin as a greeting. Next to him, Scorpius tried his hardest not to stare too much at his best friend's brother being wrapped around their transfigurations teacher. It didn't work. It would be etched in his mind forever.

Although still pretty much in shock, Teddy Lupin at least showed some kind of reaction by now. His hair was changing its colour on its own accord, as if the young professor couldn't conjure up enough concentration right now to keep it from flashing from his usual blue to purple, to pink and back to blue. His cheeks as well, took on a very rosy shade.

"Isn't that more what I should say?" Albus asked. "But, well, I think I already know. You're snogging. With Teddy. Our god-brother. Who would have guessed... at least that explains why you could always get away with borrowing Teddy's stuff without asking," he murmured before speaking up again, looking curiously at his older sibling. "Hey, do mom and dad know?"

James looked like he wanted to say something, but Teddy beat him to it, reality had suddenly caught up with him. He groaned and buried his face in his hands, making the three others stare at him before he started muttering.

"Harry's going to kill me, oh god, Harry's going to kill me. He'll hate me for sure. First I'll lose my job and _then_ Harry's going to kill me. I'm so dead…"

The two Slytherins looked at each other, not quite sure what to do. Their twenty-three-year-old transfigurations teacher, god-brother respectively, apparently just had some kind of nervous breakdown.

Before his kid brother could wreak any more havoc, James, still not having moved from his spot on Teddy's lap, grabbed Teddy's hands and pulled them from his face until he was forced to meet James' gaze.

"Hey, hey, hey, Teddy calm down! No-one's going to kill you, promise. Dad likes you way too much. Besides, I'd never let him, you should know that. Still… " he turned to send his brother a, what James thought to be threatening, glare. "… if you're going to sneak on us to mom and dad, I swear…!" He didn't finish, leaving it to Albus' imagination to fill in the blanks. "We'll tell them ourselves, okay? ... some day."

Even though James was quite sure neither of his parents would object, he also didn't look forward to that talk. Might as well put it off a little while longer. Maybe until he'd left school or so...

"Don't worry, James, I'm not you." Albus rolled his eyes. "But, since when are you and Teddy an item?"

Proving his incredible mental maturity, James stuck out his tongue. "None of your business."

"… maybe Christmas... One and a half years ago…" Teddy answered instead, his voice hesitant. And promptly earned himself a jab of James' elbow to the ribs.

" _What?!_ For over a year? And you didn't tell me?!" Albus looked scandalised.

"Why the heck should we?!" James shot back.

Scorpius tugged not too subtle at Albus' sleeve. He had to fight the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. It wasn't the first time for him to experience a Potter-siblings-squabble, but this one was by far the weirdest. Not to mention worrisome. Especially, because Albus looked more and more curious while James' face took on an expression like he was merely seconds away from endowing his brother with a very nasty jinx.

"… Albus, let's just... We should _go_." He so had known this had been a bad idea from the start.

But there was no stopping Albus Potter once something had caught his interest. His green eyes started to sparkle. All of a sudden a flood of questions washed over him.

"Who made the first moved? I bet it was you, James. Did you have any problem snogging another bloke? Oh, well, after what I've seen, I guess you don't," Albus kept on talking. "Is it difficult to do it?" He paused to wait for an answer, but for once in his life, Albus had managed to render James Potter, star seeker of Griffindor, speechless. "I mean, you _are_ sleeping together, right?"

James just stared, then shook his head in disbelief over his brother's boldness, while Teddy began to cough frantically.

"I'll take that as a yes. Does that make you gay?" Albus asked without any hesitation and took a breath to continue.

"… sweet Merlin… _Bugger off, Al!_ " James snapped at him.

The younger Slytherin seemed more miffed over of the nickname than surprised about anything else.

"Don't call me that, you know I can't stand that stupid abbreviation. It's Albus," he declared.

"Do I look like I care, _Al_? Take your little follower and get the fuck out!'"

"But I - "

"Albus Potter!"

Both James and Albus stopped their quarrelling immediately, it was the first time either of them had heard Teddy Lupin raising his voice like that. For a second it looked like Teddy himself was surprised. He quickly recovered, though, forcing his hair into a respectable navy and giving his voice as much authority as possible for a twenty-three-year-old to have over his fifteen- and seventeen-year-old brothers. In short, not much. But Teddy grew up around enough female Weasleys to know how to make up for it.

"With all due respect, this is none of your business. You and Mr Malfoy will leave this room _right now_ , before you lose anything else besides a serious amount of points from Slytherin!"

After his unexpected outburst, Teddy carefully waited for its effects. He glanced from James over to the boys by the door.

Surprisingly, James gave him an impressed look and Albus just stared back.

"Okay… time for us to go...!" Scorpius used his moment of stunned silence and decided he'd do everyone in the room a favour by grabbing his slightly taller friend by the shoulders and dragging him outside.

But as soon as they'd exited, Albus wriggled out of Scorpius' grasp and poked his head through the door once again.

"Just one more thing, Teddy..." The black-haired Slytherin said, "When you're done shagging James, could you look over our essays?"

The thrown spell book missed him by inches.

 _"Get out, Albus!"_

»««»»««»»««»»«»««»»««»»««»»«

Only after the dungeons' door had slammed into its hinges and they were back in their common room, it was that the whole extent of what had just occurred washed over Albus. Or well, the part that had surprised him most.

"Can you believe it?" He asked before he flopped onto the couch in the empty common room. "Teddy told me to get out?!"

"I told you he'd get mad, " Scorpius deadpanned as he sat down on the other side of the emerald couch. "No wonder, though, you actually asked him if..." he sniggered, "... if after he'd finished _shagging_ James... " The blond stopped to laugh. "Really, now, Albus."

Sure Scorpius was worried about what'd happen now, but more so because of James than Professor Lupin. Both, him and Albus, would have to watch their backs for hexes thrown their way 'til Christmas, the least. Still, it didn't keep him from finding it a teensy bit hilarious. In hindsight, of course.

"Yeah, but still..." Albus trailed off. James and Teddy had got him thinking. He knew he himself had a few things to wrap his mind around.

Neither of them had felt much like going to dinner and being surrounded by a bunch of noisy house mates. The leftover Halloween sweets had to suffice. Albus had become strangely quiet, lost in his own thoughts, and for a little while they ate in silence, Scorpius having his nose in _Intermediate Transfigurations_ while Albus nibbled on a chocolate frog.

Suddenly Albus spoke up.

"Hey, Scor..." He toyed with a new frog in his hands.

"Hm?"

"Do you think it's contagious?"

Albus let go of the frog which promptly leap away, running a hand through his black locks. He stared after the lively sweet, watching it vanish so he could avoid looking at Scorpius.

"What is?" The blond asked, distracted by a passage that might be useful for their essay. Despite what had happened in Professor Lupin's office, Scorpius was quite sure they still had to write it. If he hadn't stared so intensely onto the yellowed pages he might have noticed his friend scooting closer on the couch.

Albus summoned all his courage, the usual boldness completely forgotten.

"Wanting to... snog your best friend, " he said.

"Why would you- "

Scorpius looked up but before he could even finish his sentence, Albus had learned over to quickly press his lips against Scorpius'. It was a nice feeling. They were soft and warm and tasted a little like chocolate frogs. He noticed how his heart started to thump excitedly beneath his ribs and Scorpius could have sworn he heard Albus' heartbeat quicken.

The kiss lasted for what both of them thought was a very short and fleeting, as well as endless moment in time.

"I think," Scorpius looked into the pair of brilliantly green eyes, "… you might be right. But, just to be sure... we should test this again." He smirked, tossing his book aside. A true Slytherin grin. And then leaned towards Albus.

 _fin_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Refrain of Paul Simon's _You can call me Al_ :**

 **If you'll be my bodyguard**  
 **I can be your long lost pal**  
 **I can call you Betty**  
 **And Betty, when you call me**  
 **You can call me Al**  
 **Call me Al**

 **It played on random on my phone while writing, so I included it ^^**

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you liked the story :)**

 **PS: Some feedback, pretty please?**


	2. Maybe Christmas

**The sequel CH 3 about Albus and Scorpius is being planned, but first a prequel, showing how James and Teddy ended up together.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Maybe Christmas... one and a half years ago

"Shit."

James Potter cursed as he walked down the stairs from his room in the Potters' house. Last night had been especially bad.

The Christmas holidays had just begun and Teddy Lupin was staying with the Potters. Something that had become a bit of a rarity over the last few years. And because for weeks now, James' younger brother had begged their parents, Scorpius Malfoy stayed over as well, rooming with Albus.

James wasn't sure yet if that had been a clever move. He'd caught Al and Blondie hiding away a stash of potions ingredients, but then again, it wouldn't be his fault if they blew up the room.

And since this left Teddy to share James' room, James didn't mind one bit, hell no.

Yesterday, him and Teddy had stayed up late into the night, just sitting on Teddy's bed and talking. James had simply enjoyed having the company of his older brother entirely to himself, even though he couldn't think of Teddy as a brother.

He had ignored the little voice in the back of his mind, telling him just how pathetic he was. Instead, James had feigned tiredness and pretended to fall asleep, lying on Teddy's bed, and contently pressing close to Teddy as the older man draped the covers over both of them.

James knew he was a lost case. But the feeling of Teddy's warm body right next to his was all it took to keep him from caring anymore.

In the morning though, a very natural bodily reaction had reminded him painfully of the harsh reality of things. That and the cold and empty bed he woke up in.

Though considering the tent in his sweatpants, he thought it might be better that way.

Cursing his stupid, one-sided crush, James had gotten up and taken a very cold shower, before throwing on some jeans and a shirt, and was now making his way to the kitchen in search of breakfast.

»««»»««»»««»»«»««»»««»»««»»«

This year at Hogwarts was different from others. At least from James' point of view.

It was Teddy's first year of teaching at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and James thought no-one could be happier than him about this.

Having Teddy at school was just brilliant. Ever since his first year they didn't get to see each other much. After Teddy had graduated James was stuck in Hogwarts while Teddy was off, somewhere in Europe, doing Merlin-knows-what!

Only during the holidays James had been able to see him and even then that prick didn't stick around for long.

But now, for his fifth year, James had had real hopes things might change.

Although until now, not much had. It was quite the opposite actually. There was one major problem.

Apparently half the female population of Hogwarts had noticed Teddy as well. It became a common sight to spot groups of giggling and waiving witches just waiting for the young professor to pass by. Teddy, of course, was completely oblivious to all the attention and batted eyelids he attracted. He just smiled back, happy his students had accepted the twenty-one-year-old transfigurations teacher so well.

It drove James mad.

He had to fight the urge to throw his mum's bat bogey at them every time some sixth year Ravenclaw pretend to accidentally drop her books in front of _Professor Lupin_ or one of his Griffindor classmates flicked back her hair and asked what Quidditch position _Professor Lupin_ played for, because he looked so fit.

It was painful just to watch. How dare they make passes at his Teddy?! James was sure a howler would be the most harmless thing that'd happen if he let his jealousy get the better of him.

The worst part was when the realisation hit him, that Teddy wasn't _his_ Teddy. To Teddy he was only the cheeky younger sibling, looking up at him. Nothing more and nothing less.

A fact James decided he had to change. And soon.

He just didn't know how.

»««»»««»»««»»«»««»»««»»««»»«

James crossed the hallway and approached the kitchen. Quiet clattering could be heard from inside. He gave the mistletoe hung from kitchen doorframe a disapproving glance.

His mum had claimed it was all part of Christmas decorations but James was quite sure it was just a lame excuse for the adults to snog and behave like love-struck teenagers again.

Uncle Ron is going to appreciate it, James thought, shuddering as he remembered the time he'd walked in on his aunt and uncle, snogging, last Christmas at the Potters house. In fact, today was Boxing Day morning and most of the extended Weasley family was scheduled to visit in a little while.

James ducked through under the green bundle and at what he saw his heart made a tiny skip.

Next to the sink and working on an enormous pile of carrots, potatoes and sprouts, stood Teddy Lupin.

Quickly James ran a hand through his freshly washed hair, attempting a tousled, cool look, before speaking up.

"Morning, Teddy. You're up already?"

"Good morning, James." Teddy turned and flashed a smile at him. One of those drop-dead gorgeous smiles.

The light shining through the kitchen window got caught in Teddy's hair and it gave the turquoise strands an intriguing silky shine. A bit of a stubble framed his face and there was a lively sparkle in his eyes, the same James had seen before, in old pictures of Teddy's father. It was those little things, those that no-one except those close to Teddy knew, that caused James to be so utterly smitten with him.

James had to try hard to keep himself from staring. How could someone look that good, wearing an old jumper and cleaning potatoes?

"Yeah, your mum asked me to start preparing the vegetables and stuff. I think she's in the living room right now, instructing Harry, Al and Scorpius how to arrange the furniture. Watch out or she's going to make you help, too," Teddy laughed. "Aunt Ginny is freaking out, because they're all coming in less than two hours."

"Why does she even bother?" James groaned. "She just wants to prove Grandma a point, in the end it's going to be messy anyway - And it's not like anyone else's gonna care."

"You're right, I think it's nice. I like the busy atmosphere, all the noise and laughter, everyone is simply happy. It gives off this homey feeling. I love spending time with your family and I don't mind peeling a ton of potatoes in exchange." Teddy winked and flicked a bit of potato peels at James, who dodged it with Quidditch refined reflexes.

"Don't say that," Irritated by Teddy's remark, James threw back the peel. How could Teddy after all those years still think of himself as an outsider?! "It's your family as well. And we love you, you idiot."

 _I love you_ , he added in his mind.

"Thanks James." Teddy reached out a hand and mussed his long fingers through James' dark, slightly reddish locks. "That means a lot to me."

The height difference between them had become nearly unnoticeable since James' last growth spurt, the Griffindor seeker stood nearly as tall as the young professor, but a mere inch or two left still allowed Teddy to overlook James. In more ways than one. Something that never fazed to piss off the younger Potter.

"Oi, don't treat me like a kid!" James complained, ducking away from the warm hand on top of his head. There wasn't a thing James wouldn't give to have Teddy touch him in earnest, in a different, more intimate way.

But sadly, that was not how Teddy had meant it to be.

"Wouldn't think of it," Teddy grinned. "Then, can the oh so adult James help me set the table?"

James dramatically rolled his eyes and turned to exit the kitchen and open the cutlery drawer, when that sodding mistletoe smacked into his face again. Just what he had needed! An excuse for everyone around him to snog, except for him! James was about to rip it off and shove it into Lily's Pygmy Puff's cage, when an idea struck him.

A brilliant one. A touch of genius. One that might just solve his sexy, blue haired problem.

"Hey, Teddy, can you come here for a sec? I need you," he called from under the door.

"What is it, you alright?"

The turquoise-haired wizard quickly walked over to where James stood, a concerned look on his face. When he stopped, James pointed up at the mistletoe above them, grinning mischievously.

"Stay right here."

Teddy still seemed confused. "What's going on, James?"

"It's tradition, y'know."

"You can't be serious..." Teddy said disbelievingly, as it began to dawn on him what James was about to do.

His shoulders nearly on par with Teddy's, it didn't take much to cross the damned last inch separating them. James leaned over, grabbing a fist of the soft, amber jumper with a T stitched onto and pulled Teddy close, pressing his lips firmly against his.

For a second, Teddy froze up, unsure how two react. But at the same time James noticed, he also didn't push him away. After another moment, Teddy started to relax.

Encouraged James continued, daringly sweeping his tongue over Teddy's closed mouth. To James' surprise Teddy opened it and at the same time one of his strong hands found its way down to James' waist, holding him close, whilst the other clutched on to the doorframe. James thought he'd started to imagine things when he could feel Teddy's lips moving together with his own. Snogging Teddy just felt so right, so perfect, he didn't want it to end.

"I am," James said, breathing heavily as they finally separated for air. He looked into Teddy's eyes, who just stared back.

Like being in a daze, keeping their eyes locked, Teddy moved his right hand from the doorframe and towards James' cheek, his thumb carefully brushing over it. Then he slowly moved his face close again, as if to lean in for another kiss.

But just when their lips were about to touch, Teddy suddenly stopped himself, snapping back from the dreamlike state and realising what he was about to do. He jerked away.

"…James... I'm sorry… I-..."

Teddy noticed his hand that was still holding on to James' waist, he let go all of a sudden as if he'd been bitten by a garden gnome.

"…I think I just heard Aunt Ginny calling, I... I have to go."

Before James could figure out what was happening or where things had gone wrong, Teddy had already turned around and fled the kitchen.

"Oi, Teddy, wait! Where are you going?" James called after him when he was able to think straight again.

There was no answer. Stunned and a tingling sensational wherever Teddy had touched, James stood next to a huge heap of halfway peeled potatoes, alone.

And for the second time this morning he cursed.

"Shit..."

»««»»««»»««»»«»««»»««»»««»»«

James tried several times to talk to Teddy, but the older man stayed clear of him, always quickly excusing himself whenever James entered a room, never even making eye contact, and by the time all their Uncles, Aunts and Cousins arrived, it became impossible to get Teddy alone.

During lunch, as well as dinner, he made sure to sit as far away from James as possible and over pudding, Teddy feigned enough interest for Grandpa Weasley's stories about enchanted Muggle appliances, that even the enthusiastic older wizard asked, if everything was alright, Ted?

When Teddy just shrugged it off, saying yes, James had enough. He slammed down his plate, making everyone stop their conversations to look at him. James didn't care. He shot Teddy a last, meaningful look before he kicked back is chair and strode out of the room.

The hell, everything was alright! James thought. He was frustrated, annoyed and angry. Teddy had kissed him back. He had reciprocated it. That was a fact.

Or was it?

Bugger, James wasn't sure anymore. He wasn't sure about anything anymore! Didn't Teddy like him, too? Who'd snog someone like that if they didn't like the other person?!

But why was Teddy avoiding him now? Did he think it was only a prank? Did he just go along with it and now didn't want James to find out?

There was only one question that bothered James even more.

Had he messed up the only chance he'd ever get?

His head was spinning and James only knew one thing. He needed to know.

»««»»««»»««»»«»««»»««»»««»»«

Ever since James had left, Teddy felt uneasy. He'd stayed up late, talking to various family members, hiding amongst the chattering crowd of redheads, but whoever he talked to, his mind was always somewhere else, with someone else.

His reason told him he should have gone after James and it was a stupid, childish thing to do, he knew so, but he still tried to prolong the time until he had to return to his and James' shared room.

It was half past one in the morning when he sneaked back. He spotted James' sleeping form on the bed opposite to his. He looked so peaceful while sleeping. Teddy sat down on his bed and buried his face in his hands, exhaling deeply.

"By Merlin's beard… what am I doing...?" he asked himself.

A sudden noise caused him to jerk up. He looked over and saw James, pushing back the covers. He'd only pretend to sleep. Of course, Teddy should have known.

James got up and stood in front of him, crossing his arms.

"Why were you ignoring me," he demanded. Despite the wintery temperatures, the dark-haired seeker merely wore a thin shirt, implying the outline of his Quidditch-toned torso.

"I thought you were asleep..." Teddy said sheepishly, trying not to look. It only served to irritate James more.

"You avoided me the whole day! You turned tail and ran this morning and I want to know why."

"Because... I..." he trailed off. Teddy couldn't bring himself to tell, he couldn't risk what they had before.

"Because what?" James repeated. "Because if you thought I was making fun of you, I wasn't."

"No, it's-" Teddy tried.

"Because snogging me was so abhorrent, now you can't even look at me?!" For a second James thought Teddy might actually say that was it, he felt a pang in his stomach.

"Of course not, James…"

The pang vanished but his insecurity didn't.

"What is it then?! I won't know if you don't tell me!" Frustrated, James threw his hands in the air.

" _Because I don't trust myself! That's the reason!_ " Teddy yelled. Then he sighed, lowering his voice, even though he was quite sure they'd already woken up the whole house. Teddy only hoped the two thirteen-year-olds next door had a very deep sleep. He hesitated to go on, afraid of what he was about to say next. "…That kiss was... wonderful," he admitted. "But it shouldn't have been wonderful all! You're young and confused and you're Harry's son, I shouldn't have done it, I shouldn't have touched you, I'm so sorry, I'm-"

The young professor would have continued to stammer apologies if James hadn't intervened.

" _I_ kissed _you_ , don't forget that," he reminded him. "And I did it because I wanted to!"

But Teddy didn't allow himself to believe his word. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't. His mind argued otherwise. "You are fifteen, James! You're just curious… and I can... I can understand that, it's just..."

"I'm bloody well aware of what I want, you prick," James snapped. "And I want you, Teddy. One more week, then I'm sixteen!"

The blue-haired man shook his head as if to shake off James' reasoning. "But you're still Harry's son and I couldn't possibly-"

"Listen," James said, "this is not about Dad. This is about you and me. Do you understand?"

"Yeah..." Teddy admitted reluctantly.

"Do you like me, Teddy?" The tall seeker stared at him, anxiously awaiting his reply. Even though by now James was quite sure what Teddy would say, he still feared the older might back-pedal the last moment.

Needless, as it should turn out. This time Teddy was quicker to answer, he didn't even hesitate. "I do. Merlin, I do."

"Good, because I fancied you for ages," James confessed, his trademark grin back up as he threw himself at Teddy. Effectively tackling him and landing on top of Teddy, the blue-haired man being pushed backwards onto the bed from the impact.

James heavily weighed down on his chest, he'd knocked the wind out of him for a second, but Teddy didn't care, his face broke out in a wide smile.

"What? You... You did?"

"Yes! Now what are you waiting for? Kiss me already, you git."

And he did.

A quick, chaste peck that was over before James had even registered it.

"What are you...?!" he started to protest, but Teddy shushed him.

Then he placed his hands on either side of James' face, pulling him close until their noses pressed against each other. His lips hovered above James', temptingly brushing past as he spoke, though never actually touching.

"You really should cut back on insulting the bloke you want to snog," Teddy said, taking in the sight of the tall and oh so attractive young man in his arms. James eyes sparkled.

"You're a bloody tease, Teddy, do you know that?" he growled, although he couldn't keep the mirth out of his voice.

Teddy chuckled. "Yeah, but I'm your _bloody tease_."

In response James flicked his finger lightly against his nose but he also pressed closer to Teddy's chest. Teddy tilted up his head towards the black-haired seeker.

James closed his eyes in anticipation.

And finally Teddy kissed him.

James focused only on Teddy. On the warm hands holding him. On the soft yet firm lips against his. On the beating heart beneath his own.

This had played out better than he could have imagined.

 _Teddy was his._

That moment James Potter knew, he had everything he wished for.

 _fin._

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I'm pretty sure James' birthday isn't in January, but let's just pretend ^^**

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it.** **Feedback is hugely welcome :)**

 **PS: Any ideas for the Scorbus sequel?**

 **~Writin'Redhead**


End file.
